With the rapid development of modern mobile communication technology, a new requirement for functions of a connector associated with mobile communication is put forward. For example, there may be a plurality of external input ports or external output ports in an integrated signal transmission system, and a corresponding connector is required for mating by each of the external input ports and the external output port, in order to ensure the signal transmission. In addition, when one of the external input ports and the external output ports is not in use, a corresponding load is also required for absorbing escaping signal in order to prevent interference of the escaping signal. However, absorbing the escaping signal by the corresponding load will increase the volume of the overall structure, and will significantly increase the manufacture cost. In general, a switch connector can be used for preventing interference of the escaping signal. A common switch connector in the prior art is described below.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a switch connector in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the connector includes an inner conductor 11, an inner conductor 12 and an inner conductor 13. The connector is also provided with a pressure ring 14 and a spring 15. In particular, in the case where the connector is unterminated, the inner conductor 11 is not in contact with the inner conductor 12 and in an open state, while the inner conductor 12 is in contact with the inner conductor 13 by the pressure ring 14 and in a close state. In particular, in the case where the connector is terminated, due to the spring 15, the inner conductor 11 and the pressure ring 14 are pushed downward by a force produced by an interface fit. The inner conductor 11 is in contact with the inner conductor 12 and in a close state, while the inner conductor 12 is separated from the inner conductor 13 and in an open state. The inner conductor 11, the inner conductor 12, the inner conductor 13, the pressure ring 14 and the spring 15 operate together for port selection. The connector being unterminated means that there is no load connected to a connector port, and correspondingly, the connector being terminated means that there is a load connected to the connector port. However, in FIG. 1, a selective contact elastic device and the three inner conductors for accomplishing performance transmission are two separate systems, which result in complex structure of the entire connector, miscellaneous small parts, and difficult assembly and performance adjusting.
There is no efficient solution for solving the problem of complex structure of the connector due to the separation of the performance transmission device and the elastic device of the connector in the prior art.